Mudblood
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: Hermione Granger learns about the word " Mudblood". And no, it's not in her 2nd year...


Mudblood  
  
Summary: Hermione Granger learns about the word, " Mudblood" for the very first time. And no... it's not in her 2nd year.....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! I do not own Warner Brothers too! I just copied a scene from the 2nd movie.  
  
Mudblood  
  
11 year old Hermione Granger stared in awe at the scarlet steam engine in front of her. The gold letters read: Hogwarts Express.  
  
" So it's not a dream," she whispered. She smiled.  
  
Shaking out of her reverie, she picked up her heavy bookbag and lugged it on her trunk. She stared at her initals: HG.  
  
Giggling a little, she walked up to the barrier and stared, puzzled at it. What was she supposed to do?  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a red-haired family walking towards the barrier. A loud gasp escaped from her lips.  
  
So that was how they did it..... They had to walk straight through the barrier!  
  
After the mother walked through, Hermione hurried over and stared at the barrier.  
  
A wave of fear struck through her. What if the barrier only allowed students who had parents as wizards?  
  
She shook her head. " You're being ridicolous, Hermione Granger. Just walk through it," she muttered to herself.  
  
Holding her head up confidently,she walked straight towards the barrier and into Platform 9 3/4.  
  
" Wow," she whispered in awe.  
  
Steam whistled out of the engine and the conductor yelled, " HURRY UP!"  
  
Her eyes widened and she lugged her trunk into the train and placed it in the overhead compartment.  
  
As she stared around the train, she found an empty comparment.  
  
Well, almost empty. A small, blonde- almost silver- haired boy was sitting on the seat, staring out the window with his stormy grey eyes.  
  
Looking at him, Hermione felt an uneasy shiver go through her. She ignored it.  
  
" Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
He turned and sneered at her. " What?"  
  
" Can I sit here?" she asked politely.  
  
" No," he answered curtly.  
  
He turned around again. Hermione's mouth dropped open.  
  
As she turned to leave, she heard him ask, " What are you? A pureblood...... or a muggleborn?"  
  
She paused and slowly turned around again. " A muggle born," she answered.  
  
His eyes flashed. " Mudblood," he said softly.  
  
As soon as he said that word, Hermione felt her cheeks go red. She didn't know why or what that word meant.  
  
" What does that word mean?" she asked slowly.  
  
He laughed, a high and cruel laugh. " It means dirty blood. You have dirty blood, Mudblood. You don't deserve to be here."  
  
Cheeks turning even redder and tears springing in her eyes, she ran out of the compartment.  
  
' Dirty blood..... Dirty blood..... Dirty blood...' echoed in her brain....  
  
FLASH TO 2nd year  
  
Hermione felt her insides writhe as Malfoy gloated over his new broomstick on the field.  
  
" At least nobody on the Gryffindor Team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent," she shot back smugly.  
  
Ron nodded fiercly and Harry shot her a smile. She smirked at Malfoy.  
  
He glared at her, daggers in his eyes. " Nobody asked your opinion...." he spat.  
  
"..... You filthy little Mudblood."  
  
He smirked at Hermione, remembering their first meeting. She glared back at him, tiny tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
' Dirty blood.... Dirty blood...' her mind raveled.  
  
" You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!" Ron roared.  
  
In Hagrid's Cabin  
  
" Who was Ron trying to curse, anyway?" asked Hagrid curiously.  
  
" Ron," answered Harry quietly. " He called Hermione a-"  
  
He shot a sympathetic glance at Hermione. " Well, I don't exactly know what it means-"  
  
" He called me a Mudblood," blurted out Hermione.  
  
She walked over to the window, seeing Harry shoot her concerned glances and Hagrid gasp.  
  
" He didn!" gasped Hagrid.  
  
" What's a Mudblood?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
" It means dirty blood," choked out Hermione.  
  
" Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was muggle born. Someone like me," she finished quietly.  
  
* Skipping some lines!*  
  
" That's horrible!" said Harry in horror.  
  
" It's disgusting," rasped out Ron.  
  
" Well, there's nothing our Hermione can't do. C'mere," Hagrid said gently.  
  
Hermione walked over to him, tears almost spilling on her cheeks.  
  
" Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute," he said gently.  
  
She nodded and smiled.  
  
In Bed  
  
" Don't you think on it...... Don't you think on it for one minute...." echoed Hagrid's words in her head.  
  
Hermione tossed over and smiled. One day, she would show Malfoy she was just as good as him. Probably better!  
  
Sticks and Stones may break my bones But names will never hurt me  
  
END! 


End file.
